Episode 1: Enter the Shadows
Episode 1: Enter the Shadows is the first episode of the Wayrest map in that is added with The Fall of the Dark Brotherhood expansion. Backstory Introduction Nagh: "It is a dark night, Kellen. This one would have another story to fall asleep to. What became of your "Forgotten Hero"?" Kellen: "I have only a dark tale for a night such as this. One with no heroes at all. It began when a mysterious merchant named Uther Nere sought to make the one you speak of his agent." Uther: "Come in, traveler. I'm so glad you got my invitation. I've been watching you for some time, and I think you're just the person I need. I warn you, this task will be bloody, but the cause is just. It concerns an infamous band of assassins known as the Dark Brotherhood. The Brotherhood is a foul death cult worshipping a living corpse known as the Night Mother. Some years ago my daughter, the poor misguided girl, murdered her own mother in order to gain their favor. She claimed to be recruited by the Night Mother's Listener herself. Later, I learned that my daughter too had died pursuing this violent life. For years I have sought this Listener, but she is elusive. I want you to infiltrate the Brotherhood, find her, and lead me to her. Together, we will ensure that no other family suffers the same fate as mine." Uther: "I know one sure way to get the Brotherhood's attention. Find someone they were planning to assassinate, and kill them first. I would check the inn to see if anyone's seen anything suspicious. I also know a man was murdered yesterday; try examining his body." Murder Scene Kellen: "Examining the body, the agent found claw marks on its back. This was not the work of any assassin. Had the monsters that infested Dreughside come into the city? The agent resolved to investigate." Dreughside Kellen: "Surveying the shantytown, the agent heard a muffled cry from within a boarded-up home. But before they could investigate, Dreughside's fearsome residents fell upon them." Each player starts with three special supports. *The shantytown is overrun with monsters. Use the environment to defeat them. **Mundus Stone **Shantytown Defenses **Spawning Pool Princess: "Thank you for rescuing me. I am Princess Barynia. Two noblemen kidnapped me to blackmail my father, the King. One was killed by those monsters, but his partner dragged him into town to make it look like a murder. Bring that traitor to justice, and I'll reward you. I believe he's holding a gala tonight." Arenthil Wethrin's House Arenthil: "Welcome to my gala! Let us raise a glass to the downfall of the King!" You will be in disguise (a deck will be provided for you). *Princess Barynia has given you a disguise. Use her deck to defeat the kidnapper! *Masquerade Ball Lane: When a creature moves into this lane, give it +1/+1. Arenthil: "The princess sent you? Then my plans are undone. Kill me if you wish. But the King is weak. Our day will come, and soon." Cloudy Dregs Inn Barkeep: "You ask too many questions. I think it's time we taught you what we do to nosy people." Liquid Courage Lane: When a creature takes damage here, give it +2/+0. *A barfight has broken out. Watch out for broken bottles! Barkeep: "All right, you win. There's a man who says "Hail Sithis" when he's in his cups. He scared me more than you do – but not anymore. He lives on the East side of town." Kastus Thorn's House Temple of Akatosh Grand Chanter: "Brother Markam warned us that someone might come for him. Begone!" Temple Lane: When a creature is summoned here, gain 1 health. The temple rewards health gain. *Gain health to earn the temple's blessing. *Temple Lane: After you summon a creature here, gain 1 health. Order of the Hour Barracks Knight of the Hour: "An intruder! Guards, to arms!" Armor Lane: When a creature is summoned here, double its health. *Armor Lane: After a creature is summoned here, double its health. Docks Markam: "The assassin has found me! To arms men!" You must defeat Markam quickly before he escapes. Try not to fall in the water! *Your target is escaping. Assassinate him before his ship leaves! *Water Lane: After a creature enters this lane, Shackle it. *Dock Lane: After a creature is attacked here, it falls into the water. Kellen: "With Markam dead, the Dark Brotherhood soon approached the agent and welcomed them into the fold. Over the coming weeks, the agent earned their trust. Then the unexpected happened. A fleet of Corsairs attacked the city of Wayrest, even as the agent received a most fateful contract." Strategy The most popular strategy is to enter a battle once and if you are losing, then you should build a deck to counter the opponent's deck. For those battles where you are given the deck you should take advantage of the cards that are expected to be used in the event. Opponent deck Dreughside *Difficulty: Normal **Intimidate 2x **Rapid Shot 2x **Enraged Mudcrab 3x **Scuttler 1x **Ravenous Crocodile 3x **Stalking Crocodile 1x **Skaven Pyromancer 2x **Slaughterfish Spawning 2x **Dreugh Shell Armor 2x **Ferocious Dreugh 2x **Snapping Dreugh 2x **Vicious Dreugh 2x **Gristlehide Dreugh 3x **Dark Harvester 3x *Difficulty: Master **Rapid Shot 2x **Enraged Mudcrab 2x **Lurking Crocodile 3x **Ravenous Crocodile 1x **Crushing Blow 3x **Shantytown Defenses 2x **Spawning Pool 2x **Barded Guar 2x **Skaven Pyromancer 2x **Slaughterfish Spawning 1x **Dreugh Shell Armor 2x **Vicious Dreugh 3x **Gristlehide Dreugh 2x **Dark Harvester 3x Arenthil Wethrin *Difficulty: Normal **Blackmail 3x **Firebolt 1x **Dance Partner 3x **Crystal Tower Crafter 1x **Obnoxious Guest 2x **Palace Conspirator 2x **Shimmerene Peddler 2x **Artaeum Savant 3x **Telvanni Arcanist 2x **Fire Storm 2x **Lightning Bolt 1x **Auridon Paladin 3x **Piercing Javelin 1x **Skywatch Vindicator 2x **Stealer of Secrets 2x *Difficulty: Master **Lesser Ward 2x **Blackmail 3x **Firebolt 2x **Dance Partner 3x **Ice Spike 2x **Crystal Tower Crafter 3x **Shimmerene Peddler 2x **Cunning Ally 1x **Telvanni Arcanist 2x **Fire Storm 2x **Lightning Bolt 2x **Ice Storm 2x **Skywatch Vindicator 2x **Stealer of Secrets 2x Surly Barkeep *Difficulty: Normal **Daggers in the Dark 1x **Maple Shield 2x **Firebolt 3x **Iliac Sorcerer 3x **Crystal Tower Crafter 1x **Evermore Steward 1x **Ice Spike 2x **Northpoint Herald 3x **Oldgate Warden 3x **Argonian Veteran 1x **Camlorn Adventurer 1x **Crushing Blow 2x **Hackwing Feather 3x **Keeper of Whispers 1x **Fire Storm 1x **Northpoint Captain 1x **Winter's Grasp 1x **Night Patrol 3x *Difficulty: Master **Firebolt 3x **Oldgate Warden 3x **Wardcrafter 3x **Wind Keep Spellsword 2x **Daggerfall Mage 3x **Hackwing Feather 1x **Haunting Spirit 1x **Angry Grahl 1x **Breton Conjurer 2x **Fire Storm 1x **Lightning Bolt 3x **Lion Guard Strategist 2x **Shornhelm Champion 2x **Winter's Grasp 1x **Night Predator 2x Kastus Thorn *Confide difficulty: Normal **Brutal Ashlander 2x **Daring Cutpurse 1x **Guild Recruit 2x **High Rock Summoner 1x **Soul Split 2x **Thieves Guild Recruit 1x **Brotherhood Slayer 3x **Nimble Ally 3x **Sanctuary Pet 3x **Varanis Courier 2x **Fire Storm 2x **Territorial Viper 2x **Bandit Ambush 2x **Leaflurker 1x **Spider Lair 1x **Indoril Archmage 1x **Nest of Vipers 1x *Confide difficulty: Master **Brotherhood Assassin 2x **Fighters Guild Recruit 2x **High Rock Summoner 2x **Soul Split 2x **Thieves Guild Recruit 2x **Wardcrafter 3x **Daggerfall Mage 2x **Sanctuary Pet 2x **Varanis Courier 2x **Territorial Viper 3x **Leaflurker 1x **Chaurus Reaper 1x **Goldbrand 1x **Wispmother 1x **Eclipse Baroness 1x **Indoril Archmage 1x **Nest of Vipers 1x **Supreme Atromancer 1x *Kill difficulty: Normal **Daggers in the Dark 2x **Firebolt 3x **Mournhold Traitor 2x **Thieves Guild Recruit 2x **Brotherhood Slayer 3x **Giant Bat 3x **Malefic Wreath 3x **Nimble Ally 2x **Sanctuary Pet 1x **Swift Strike 2x **Thievery 2x **Deshaan Avenger 1x **Elusive Schemer 3x **Lightning Bolt 2x *Kill difficulty: Master **Brotherhood Assassin 2x **Firebolt 3x **Voracious Spriggan 2x **Daring Cutpurse 2x **Mournhold Traitor 2x **Shrieking Harpy 2x **Brotherhood Slayer 2x **Camlorn Hero 2x **Giant Bat 2x **Thievery 2x **Lightning Bolt 3x **Moonlight Werebat 1x **Cliff Racer 2x **Spear of Embers 2x Priests of the Hour *Difficulty: Normal **Septim Guardsman 2x **Suppress 2x **Descendant of Alkosh 2x **Scouting Patrol 3x **Bruma Profiteer 2x **Colovian Trooper 2x **Healing Potion 2x **Dawnstar Healer 1x **Plea to Kynareth 2x **Resolute Ally 2x **Auridon Paladin 1x **Imperial Reinforcements 3x **Chanter of Akatosh 2x **Knight of the Hour 2x **Piercing Javelin 2x *Difficulty: Master **Septim Guardsman 2x **Suppress 2x **Descendant of Alkosh 2x **Scouting Patrol 3x **Bruma Profiteer 3x **Healing Potion 3x **Arrow Storm 1x **Resolute Ally 2x **Auridon Paladin 2x **Imperial Reinforcements 3x **Chanter of Akatosh 2x **Knight of the Hour 2x **Piercing Javelin 2x **Pillaging Tribune 1x Order of the Hour *Difficulty: Normal **Maple Shield 1x **Descendant of Alkosh 2x **Execute 2x **Bruma Profiteer 2x **Daedric Dagger 1x **Fifth Legion Trainer 2x **Helgen Squad Leader 2x **Kvatch Soldier 1x **Skingrad Patroller 1x **Bruma Armorer 2x **Imperial Armor 1x **Imperial Legionnaire 2x **Tree Minder 1x **Wrothgar Artisan 1x **Archein Elite 1x **Lion Guard Strategist 2x **Northpoint Captain 2x **Knight of the Hour 3x **Piercing Javelin 1x **Night Patrol 1x *Difficulty: Master **Descendant of Alkosh 1x **Execute 2x **Fifth Legion Trainer 3x **Helgen Squad Leader 2x **Bruma Armorer 3x **Morthal Executioner 2x **Penitus Oculatus Agent 2x **Archein Venomtongue 2x **Hive Defender 2x **Lion Guard Strategist 3x **The Black Dragon 1x **Knight of the Hour 2x **Piercing Javelin 2x **Doomcrag Vampire 1x **Sanctuary Raid 1x **Mantikora 1x Markam Hawksmire *Difficulty: Normal **Healing Hands 1x **Descendant of Alkosh 1x **Execute 1x **Marked Man 2x **Sunhold Medic 1x **Cathay-raht Veteran 3x **Fharun Defender 1x **Healing Potion 2x **Legion Shield 1x **Oldgate Warden 2x **Bruma Armorer 1x **Imperial Armor 2x **Imperial Legionnaire 2x **Riverhold Escort 2x **Archein Venomtongue 1x **Northpoint Captain 1x **Knight of the Hour 2x **Piercing Javelin 1x **Watch Commander 1x **Legion Praefect 2x *Difficulty: Master **Execute 2x **Enchanted Plate 1x **Fharun Defender 2x **Healing Potion 2x **Oldgate Warden 2x **Wind Keep Spellsword 1x **Bruma Armorer 1x **Riverhold Escort 2x **Hive Defender 2x **Northpoint Captain 2x **Preserver of the Root 2x **Divine Fervor 1x **Knight of the Hour 3x **Piercing Javelin 3x **Pillaging Tribune 2x **Watch Commander 1x **Auroran Sentry 1x Reward *Murder Scene – 3x Daggers in the Dark *Dreughside (Normal) – 3x Gristlehide Dreugh **Dreughside (Master) – 20 *Arenthil Wethrin's House (Normal) – 3x Grand Ball **Arenthil Wethrin's House (Master) – 20 *Cloudy Dregs Inn (Normal) – 3x Knife to the Throat **Cloudy Dregs Inn (Master) – 20 *Kastus Thorn's House (Normal) – 3x Brotherhood Slayer **Kastus Thorn's House (Master) – 20 *Temple of Akatosh (Normal) – 3x Chanter of Akatosh **Temple of Akatosh (Master) – 20 *Order of the Hour Barracks (Normal) – 3x Knight of the Hour **Order of the Hour Barracks (Master) – 20 *Docks (Normal) – 1x The Black Dragon **Docks (Master) – 30